memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Ending A Deadly Threat/Prologue
The Intrepid is docked at Starbase 174 between sectors 21166 and 23079 for some refits and upgrades. In his ready room Admiral Kira is doing his log entry. Admiral's log, stardate 5553.4. The Intrepid is docked at Starbase 174 for refits and upgrades, Lex is still out there but no sign of him yet or attacks on the Federation. He adds more to his log entry. The war with the Lucian Alliance ended last year with the Battle of Earth and the Lucian Alliance fragmented into various smaller factions, but are they still a threat to the Federation and its allies. He looks at the designs of the new Daedalus-class mark II schematics. We have designed the new Daedalus-class mark II battlecruisers last year and two ships are in service now. He ends the log entry and leans back in the chair thinking. On the bridge Commander Grayson is in command while Admiral Kira is in his ready room and Colonel Mackenzie is on Earth visiting family, when Commander Jenkins chimes in about being at the starbase. This is boring, we are at a starbase and getting refits and upgrades Commander Jenkins says as she looks at the viewscreen. Commander Grayson smiles. Typhuss walks out of his ready room and looks at Commander Jenkins. If you are so bored, Commander Jenkins, maybe you can give B'Elanna a hand in engineering Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at him. Uh no sir its just we've been here for days and I wanted to test these new systems Commander Jenkins says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. You will get your chance Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. He walks with Kelly. You know she's not wrong we've been here for what seems like days Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I know, but we need these refits and upgrades, we should be done in one day and then we can get back out there Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. If we're here another day and a mutiny happens don't come crying to me because I'll tell ya I told you so Kelly says as she smiles at him. He smiles at her. Very funny Kelly, who knows maybe the starbase engineers will finish early and we can leave Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She leaves to go take a shower real quick, B'Elanna walks in holding a PADD. Your smiling about something it looks like you and our strategic operations officer is getting along finally B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah we are, I thought having my ex-wife aboard my ship would be hell, I was wrong Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Commander Curtis looks at her console. Sir we're being recalled to Earth by Starfleet Command Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira turns to her. Did they say why Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. She shakes her head. Set a course for Earth, maximum warp, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. Jenkins pushes the warp button on her console. The Intrepid leaps into warp. Meanwhile on Earth at LexCorp Lex is in his office. I will have my revenge on you, Typhuss, for winning the final battle of the war against the Alliance Lex says to himself as he looks out the window of his office while drinking Aldebaran whiskey.